Changing the Future: Twilight
by kaynic87
Summary: Bella never thought four books would be able to change her life. But after she travels to Isle Esme, her whole life will go for a spin.


**Summary:** Bella wakes up one day to find a box of books and a note at the end of her bed. She follows the instructions and finds herself with a group of strangers that are keeping major secrets. What will happen when she discovers that they are not exactly human, and she never believed her future could completely change in the matter of two weeks.

**A/N:** So I have decided to start a story where the Cullens and Bella read the Books. This series will have five parts to it. The first four will be the books, and the last one will be in Forks with them living a different life than in a the books. I have always loved reading these stories and am disappointed when no one ever finishes them. Alright so here goes nothing! Enjoy and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Trip

When I woke up this morning, this was defiantly not what I was expecting to find. I looked down at the note in my hand and read it again.

_Bella,_

_I have sent you this box for a reason. There is a lot of sadness and pain in your future that I believe would be best to avoid. To do this you have to travel to an island off the shore of Rio de Janeiro called Isle Esme, and meet the Cullens. They as a family have a big part in your future in Forks, and can help you avoid the unwanted parts of your future. _

_I already have everything set up so you don't have to worry about anything. In your closet there is a suitcase that is packed with clothes and necessities for your trip. You will be on the Island until it is time for you to go to Forks, and you will travel with the Cullens to Forks. Don't worry about clothes someone will help you with that. _

_At the bottom of the box there is a ticket for the plane, money for the taxi that you will take to the docks, and a key. The key is for a boat that you will use to get to the island. When you get to the boat, pull out of the dock, and drive east until you see an island in the distance. _

_The Cullens will be outside when you arrive so it will not be difficult to find them. There is a total of seven of them. Carlisle and Esme who are the parents, and then the adopted kids. There is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Find Carlisle, he has blonde hair and is older looking than the rest. Give him the other note with his name on it and it will explain everything to him._

_Also, when you get there, try to avoid Rosalie. She is the tall, blonde, that looks like she could be on a runway. I don't know how she will react to you being there. And then try to stay away from Edward and Jasper, their reaction may be somewhat rude, but just try to ignore it. They are not always like that._

_Your mom got a call this morning explaining everything to her, she thinks you are going to spend some time with an old friend before you go to Forks. Your plane leaves at noon so your flight will land a little after mid night and you will start reading the next day. _

_Good Luck,_

_RC_

I have no idea who this RC person is, but they seem adamant that I go to meet the family. I have never been a masochist, so anything that will let me avoid pain is a good plan.

I looked through the box and found, four books. The books were labeled Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, and Breaking Dawn. Beneath the books was the letter with Carlisle's name on it, and at the very bottom were the keys, plane ticket, and cash. I put everything that was in the box, into my book bag to take on the plane. Then I went into my closet to grab the suitcase.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and washed my face. Finally I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights, my phone, iPod, and keys, then went downstairs.

Mom and Phil were downstairs waiting for me. Phil grabbed my things and took them out to the car. While my mom and I slowly walked out there.

Mom had married Phil a little over a year ago and was extremely happy. This was the reason I was going to Forks in the first place. Phil was a minor league baseball player, and I could see how much it hurt her to stay home with me while he went to games. So I decided living with Charlie was a great idea.

The ride to the airport was mostly quiet. My mom kept telling me that I didn't have to move to Forks, but she would be better off traveling with Phil. Even if she didn't think about that.

We said our goodbyes at the gate, and I promised to call tomorrow before I did anything else.

The plan ride was okay. I read Wuthering Heights again, for the majority of the plane ride. But put in my headphones and slept for the last couple of hours.

When the plane landed I followed everyone to the baggage claim. Everything in the airport was labeled in Porteguese, so luckily they knew where they were going. I made sure that I had all of my belongings, then went outside to hail a cab.

On the plane I had searched a few Porteguese phrases, so I would get to where I needed to be. I told the cab driver to take me to the docks. I am pretty sure I totally murdered the language, but at least he new what I was trying to say.

I quickly paid the driver, got out the keys for the boat and searched for the right one. It took me about 15 minutes to find the boat, but when I did I quickly started it and drove east.

It took about 30 minutes before I was able to see anything other than water, but I could now see an island rising out of the sea. I circled around the island until I found the dock, and pulled slowly up. I cut the engine and looked to my left.

Standing on the dock looking at me with a wide range of expressions were seven of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They were all extremely pale and had perfect complexions. Their features were also perfect and they were dressed in swim wear that made me feel extremely self conscious.

They woman on the far left looked like someone straight out of the movie era. She had flowing carmel hair and looked confused. She seemed older than the rest of the girls so I figured this was Esme. Next to her was a man. He had blonde hair and was more beautiful than any movie star I had ever seen. This must have been Carlisle.

The kids stood on the right of Carlisle and Esme. There was a big muscled guy who looked like he could be in the Olympics for weightlifting. He had his arm around a gorgeous blonde girl. This, from her appearance, was Rosalie. She was one of those girls who made every girls self-esteem drop when she walked in the room. Myself included.

Next to them was a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair that went off in all directions, and a lean honey blonde who seemed to be protecting her from me. The last of the group was by far the most beautiful. He had bronze colored hair that looked like it was wind blown, and had a god-like face.

I got up from the seat and looked through my book bag for the letter meant for Carlisle. I quickly found it and headed over to the edge of the boat. I climbed onto the dock and walked toward him.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I was told to give this to you." I blushed as I spoke, feeling everyones eyes on me.

I turned toward Esme and spoke in a soft voice. "Would you have a spare room that you would let me stay in?" I felt horrible for asked for a place to stay, but I was exhausted.

"Oh of course dear." she said in a voice that sounded like bells ringing. "Emmett can you grab her bags please. Follow me dear." she sounded so caring, even though she had no idea who I was.

"I can carry my own things, I would hate to be a burden." I quickly said.

"It's fine Bella, Emmett is more than capable of carrying a few bags." She motioned for me to follow her up the path to the house.

The house was beautiful. It looked as if the forest was built around the house, instead of the other way around. The outside had light brown paneling, and the south wall was completely made of windows, with huge windows spanning the other sides of the house.

Esme took me to a room in the back of the house. It had a bed against the back wall with dark blue silk sheets. There was a dresser against the right hand wall and a closet next to the door you come in.

Esme told me where the bathroom was, and left me to sleep. I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of my suitcase before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done, I walked back to my room. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep in the soft sheets.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is the first chapter. The next chapter will start in someone else's point of view but go back to Bella's in the middle. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
